The Scratch and Grounder Show!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The very first fanfic in the Sonic the Hedgehog section about the neglected pair, Scratch and Grounder. What happens when everyone's favorite two robots host a poorly executed show in order to rank with Sonic? You get this story.
1. The Scratch and Grounder Show!

**The Scratch and Grounder Show!**

By **Yoshizilla**

(AKA huge May/Yoshi/Godzilla/Pokemon/Spongebob/Mario/Donkey Kong/Banjo-Kazooie/SSBM/One Piece Fanboy)

Author's Notes: isn't it sad that Scratch and Grounder haven't had a huge role in most fanfics in the Sonic or Game Crossover sections? Maybe it's because of the mediocre Dr. Mario clone game, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. But anyway, seeing as nobody decided to do a Scratch and Grounder fanfic, I'll turn in favor, so I hope you will all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Scratch and Grounder belong to SEGA. Dr. Hoshi, partilly based on both Dr. Mario and Yoshi, is owned by Yoshizilla and is a tiny bit owned by Nintendo, since the two characters that inspried Dr. Hoshi are properties of Nintendo.

**

* * *

**

The Scratch and Grounder Show!

The dim lights turned on as the two robotic figures, Scratch and Grounder, came onto the stage.

Grounder cleared his throat. "So...uh...WELCOME TO THE SCRACTH AND GROUNDER SHOW!" He announced.

Crickets chirped, seeing as there was no one in the audience except for a few people.

Scratch sweatdropped. "Uhhhh...this is the first fanfiction in the Sonic The Hedgehog to star only Scratch and Grounder, but not Sonic?" He explained.

The few people in the audience clapped, just as Dr. Hoshi appeared on the stage.

"Dr. Hoshi?" Scratch and Grounder both asked in unison, "Why are you here?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed and shook his head. "Guys, I really don't think this will work. After all, the rather huge Sonic fan-base has over 7000-"

"How come the other characters get more fandom than we do?" Grounder asked.

Scratch scratched the back of his head. "Maybe because we were in only one game, which was mediocre."

Grounder rolled his eyes. "Oh goodie..."

Scratch changed the topic. "Anyway, what shall we do on this wonderful night?"

Grounder shrugged. "Uhm...play video games?"

Scratch put his left hand on his chin, and then he snapped his fingers. "Hmmmm...okay, then. Bring out the Gamecube and a copy of the Super Smash Brothers Melee game."

* * *

A few minutes later, after playing SSBM on a SEGA-themed Gamecube (Scratch was Falco, Grounder was Pikachu), the two robotic figures decided to stop. Also, Dr. Hoshi seemed to have disappeared off the stage.

"That was pathetic." Grounder said, putting down the controller.

Scratch nodded in agreement. "Yes it was. Now here's a commercial for you folks out there!"

* * *

"The Scratch and Grounder Show will be back after a few messages." The announcer said.

A short commercial about Scratch and Grounder toys came on, and then after the commercial, it returned to the show.

"We now return you to the Scratch and Grounder Show," The announcer said, hitting himself on the head with a mallet several times.

* * *

Scratch sighed. "Grounder, you might want to look at the status our show is..."

Grounder looked at the list of the worst-rated shows, and the Scratch and Grounder Show was listed as the "worst of the worse".

"Oh damn," Grounder said in disbelief, "We're really losing some progress here."

Scratch groaned. "Maybe with we put in shameless plugs for some authors' stories, the audience would be more interested."

Grounder smiled, as he got an idea. "That's it!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Grounder painted a sign on top of the stage that read "If you like Yoshi Kart, then you'll enjoy the Scratch and Grounder Show!".

Scratch frowned. "Uh...Grounder, that's NOT what I had in mind..."

Grounder frowned. "It's not?"

Scratch sighed. "No, it's not."

Grounder growled and came down next to Scratch. "Damn it, we need something to boost the public's interest in the Scratch and Grounder Show..."

Scratch then got an idea. "Maybe we can tell the viewers to go to the director's profile to send in ideas!"

Grounder shook his head. "Nah. Too inhuman."

Scratch scratched his head in desperation. "Threaten them?"

"No," Grounder said, "Inhuman."

"Rip-off a certain episode of Spongebob Squarepants?" Scratch suggested.

Grounder shook his head furiously. "No, no, no, no, NO! Out of all the ideas, that's the WORST! You remember what happened to a certain electrical rat and a puffball before, didn't you?"

Scratch gulped. "Oh yeah..no one would like an overused plot."

Grounder nodded. "Exactly what I mean."

A few seconds passed, and crickets chirped louder than before. Both Scratch and Grounder looked at each other dumbfoundingly with blank looks.

"Want to get McDonald's?" Scratch asked.

Grounder shrugged. "Beats the crap than just standing here dumbounfingly."

The two robotic figures laughed and headed out of the stage. The few people in the audience decided to go see better shows in other areas, and with that, the scene fades to black.

* * *

Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen, not only have you read the first Sonic the Hedgehog to have Scratch and Grounder in a huge role, but also the only one so far to have them as the only true characters, and the only fanfic in the Sonic section I know of without Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Just goes to show you, folks...

...respect the neglected, and they will respect you.

**THE END**

(Or if you like it in a more fashion way)

**FIN**


	2. D'oh I Missed The Point Of This

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus Yep, I love surprising you kids with sudden revivals of ancient stuff that you'd think I would never touch. Hey, I gotta make them less like unneeded one shots somehow.

* * *

"So, um, Scratch," Grounder asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "You think anyone cares about us more thanks to YouTube Poop?"

Scratch murmured as he placed his left hand on his chin. "What makes you say that, Grounder?"

Grounder pumped his drills in the air. "It just seems that thanks to YouTube Poop, we seem to be more popular than ever!"

Scratch was about to comment, when he and Grounder were suddenly picked up in the air by Silver The Hedgehog, who was using his green psychic powers to levitate the two robots.

"**AHHH!**" Scratch and Grounder screamed as they held onto each other, trembling.

"_**It's no use**_ trying to break free!" Silver exclaimed as he then tossed Scratch and Grounder into a garbage cruncher. "_This will end it! Take this!_"

"This is not what we had in mind!" Scratch screamed as he and Grounder were reduced to bits of metal.

Silver folded his arms together as he shook his head, with Coconuts popping up next to him.

"Good. I never really liked those two." He added as he had his hands on his robotic hips.

Silver eyed Coconuts closely as he turned his head to the robotic monkey. "Hey, aren't you in cahoots with these two dumb bots?"

Coconuts scoffed as he blew his robotic tongue out. "Ha! Not even close!" He then tugged Silver as they left the dark room. "Come on! Let's go to the Casino Park! I heard they had a new burger joint!"

Silver gawked as he was dragged away by Coconuts, leaving the bits of Scratch and Grounder behind.

**And remember kids, _that's NO good._**


End file.
